


"I'm Lovin It"

by isaidmeow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidmeow/pseuds/isaidmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pracuje w Drive Thru w McDonaldzie, a Louis desperacko próbuje zdobyć go swoimi psikusami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm Lovin It"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Lovin It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119660) by [embro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro). 



[I'm Lovin It](http://my-turn-to-say-meow.tumblr.com/post/92633890392/autor-embro-tlumaczenie-aneta)

 

Louis nigdy nie był typem faceta, który z powodu zauroczenia robi głupie rzeczy. Robił je tylko po to, by zaimponować kumplom albo na złość rodzicom, albo w szkole, by odpłacić się nauczycielom.

Jednak był tutaj, siedząc w pokoju przesłuchań na komisariacie policji. Przykuty do biurka. W kostiumie Hamburglara.

 

 

 

Tłumaczenie jest dostępne na moim tumblrze. Zapraszam!


End file.
